Creation
|romaji= Sōzō |user= Momo Yaoyorozu |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Varies |debut= Chapter 14 |anime debut= Episode 10 }} |Sōzō}} is the Quirk used by Momo Yaoyorozu. Description Creation allows Momo to materialize different objects, such as weapons and tools, from any part of her body. created through Momo's Quirk.]] Apart from living things, Momo has the potential to replicate virtually any object, no matter how complex or advanced its structure may be. She only requires to understand the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it: she first imagines the necessary parts, followed by the materials, then the assembling process and, finally, the coating. Momo's creations emerge from her body with a blue and pink glow and are otherwise no different from the regular objects they are based of, although she can customize the materials that form their composition, giving them whole new properties. Momo doesn't necessarily have to completely dispense a creation from her body either, having the choice to materialize only half or more of its functional structure, while the rest remains within her person. This is useful for situations where she has to quickly maneuver said creation or herself around, or if both her hands are currently occupied with some other task. Momo's body breaks down fat at a molecular level, which will then be re-used as material for her to shape into objects with her Quirk. Because of this, a considerable ingestion of food is necessary for Creation to be effective. Usage Momo's first flawless creation was a Russian matryoshka doll, which she was able to materialize at a very early age after several failed attempts. Because of this, she can generate endless amounts of matryoshka dolls based on her image almost instinctively, further using those to store other creations of hers inside. Momo prefers close-range combat, quickly producing basic melee weapons, such as metal poles and pikes, which she has skill wielding for offense, defense and support. For long range, she favors cannons of varying sizes. Her creations may be further used by her allies, giving them something to defend or help themselves with. Because of her high intelligence, general knowledge about different materials and quick thinking, Momo is extremely capable of devising plans to solve almost any challenge she faces against, fabricating herself the necessary tools to do so. Larger and/or more sophisticated creations tend to be reserved for situations where Momo has time to prepare a strategy and execute it. She has to leave her body more exposed in those cases, to allow room for said creations to arise. Super Moves * : Momo creates a cannon from her body, shooting out a bag containing several support items for allies to use. List of Creations .]] *Staff *Sword *Net *100mm Thick Insulator Sheet *Metal Sheet *Cannon *Metal Stick *Roller Skates *Cheerleader Outfits *Shields *Russian Matryoshka Nesting Dolls *Thick Bracelet *Flash Bangs *Nitinol Alloy Capturing Weapon *Catapult *Mannequin *Gas Masks *Lighter *Tracking Device *Button Beacon (anime only) *Blanket (anime only) *Giant Speakers (anime only) *Handcuffs (anime only) *Ethanol Spray Cans *Infrared Goggles *The Yaoyoreotard (Momo has stated that if necessary, she can recreate the leotard of her hero costume if the current one becomes too ruined to wear) *Dry ice Trivia *Creation is similar to the matter creation power of superhero from DC Comics. They both cannot affect organic life and need to know the chemical composition of the item in order to create it. *It was originally stated during the Quirk's introduction that Momo could not produce "organic material." Horikoshi noticed this oversight and later corrected it to simply "living beings," pointing out that, without organic fibers, clothes and insulator sheets would be impossible to make. External Links * - Wikipedia article about the concept Momo can generate with her Quirk. * - Wikipedia article about the "atomic configuration" Momo has to understand in order to create particular objects. * - Wikipedia article about the nutrient Momo uses to activate her Quirk. References Site Navigation Category:Class 1-A Quirks